gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10 Omniverse 3
Ben 10: Omniverse 3 is based on the brand new series from the world-renowned Ben 10 franchise. Players will experience the exciting Omniverse world in a new action game, where Ben Tennyson discovers that there is more dimensions of his universe. Play as Ben and the Good Bens and work with your partner Rook and Professor Paradox to defeat the evil plans of Vilgax and the Bad Bens, in an epic storyline that spans many time periods! Dial up 16 playable alien heroes including new aliens like Atomix and Clockwork, and fight in 19 action-packed levels (17 on DS and 3DS) throughout the subterranean alien city of Undertown and other show-inspired locales like Bellwood (Dimension 23) and the future. It is to be released on the 3Ds, DS, PS3, Wii, Wii U, and Wii 3 on October 21, 2031. A reference from a movie appears in this game. But what is it? Ben 10 Omniverse 3 Gallery Features *Play as all your favorite Bens against a battle between good and bad. **You can also play as Skurd. ***You can even let the computer play as Ben. *Based on the time war arc of the series. *Fight alongside Ben's new partner, Rook, and his awesome Proto-Tool (Not in DS/3DS) *87 playable characters including exciting new aliens (86 on DS and 3DS) *23 action-packed levels in show inspired settings (15 on DS and 3DS) *Use the 3DS motion sensor and StreetPass features to gain an edge in battle (3DS only) Consoles *3DS *DS *Wii *Wii U Playable Characters *No Watch Ben *Prime Ben 10 *Ben 23 *Ben 10,000 *Gwen 10 *Ben 10 (young) (cheat) *Rook *Professor Paradox *Ken Tennyson (Spanner) *Gwen Tennyson(Prime Timeline) *Gwen Tennyson(No Watch Timeline) *Skurd *George Washington(A New Dawn only) *Kevin Levin *Doc Green *Mario McFly *Ultimate Ben *Bad Bens (cheat) **Bad Ben **Benzarro **Mad Ben **Nega Ben **Albedo Non Playable Characters *Kai Green *Kai Green (Future) *Rook Blonko (Future) *Gwendolyn Tennyson (Future) *Kevin Levin (Future) *Max Tennyson (Future and present) *Argit(Future and Present) *Techadon Robots *J. Jonah Jones (Future and Present) *Will Harangue (future) *Mr. Baumann (future) *Deefus Veeblepister (future and present) *Azmuth *Blukic *Driba *Luhley *Galvan Soldiers *Duffy *Fistina *Plumbers **Max Tennyson **Magister Patelliday **Blukic **Driba **Jerry **Stick Doug **Bromeba **Morty **Robucket **Bryk **Chortle **Leadfoot **Molly Gunther **I.M. Werfzel **Magister Arnux **Wes Green (hologram) *Mr. Baumann *Julius *Alien Kid *Madison *Madison's Father *Toby Monitor *Kineceleran Kids **E-N **N-D **ML-E **DJ *Orange-Worst *Lillimusha DiForestini *Gil Steptoe *Tummyhead *Sock Vendor *Thunderpig *Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk *Smoothy Vendor *Pickaxe Alien *Natalie Alvarez Aliens No Watch Ben *Grey Matter *Cannonbolt *Armodrillo *Wildmutt *Clockwork Prime Ben *Atomix *Big Chill *Cannonbolt *Clockwork *Diamondhead *Ditto *Four Arms *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *XLR8 Ben 10,000 *Fourmungousaur *Atomic-X *Big Chuck *Crashocker *Humungoopsaur *UpRigg Ultimate Ben *Ultimate Ben **Ultimate Humungousaur **Arctiguana **Heatblast **Clockwork **Spidermonkey **Jetray **Diamondhead **XLR8 Ben 23 *Eye Guy *Big Bug (not on DS or 3DS) *Build-A-Guy *Vomit Man *Electricyeti *Speedyquick *Toolboxx *Nighty Knight *Mr. Monkey *Rollaway *Techno-Bubble *Dino-Mighty *Freezeghost *Handy Man *Lightning Volt Gwen 10 *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *XLR8 *Diamondhead Young Ben *Diamondhead *Four Arms *Cannonbolt *Grey Matter *Heatblast *Ripjaws *Stinkfly *Upgrade *Wildmutt *XLR8 Mad Ben *Diamondhead *NRG *Rath *Upchuck Benzarro *Frankenstrike *Snare-oh Nega Ben *Gutrot Bad Ben *Ghostfreak *Gravattack *Buzzshock Albedo *Grey Matter **Ultimate Albedo *Spidermonkey **Ultimate Spidermonkey *Rath **Ultimate Rath *Humungousaur **Ultimate Humungousaur *Big Chill **Ultimate Big Chill *Goop *Echo Echo **Ultimate Echo Echo *Brainstorm *Arctiguana **Ultimate Arctiguana *Gravattack **Ultimate Gravattack Bosses *Bad Bens **Bad Ben **Benzarro **Mad Ben **Nega Ben **Anur-Mirrored Ben **Eon **Albedo *Vilgax *Professor Paradox *Evolved Vaxasaurian *Maltruant **Exo-Skull **Subdora **Time Beasts *Kundo *Yetta *Dr. Psychobos *Mad Rook *Malaware Enemies *Jungle Guardians *Time Beasts *Young Vilgax **Drones *Read Coat *Contemila (turned evil) *Giant Spiders *Mutant Ants *Vreedle Brothers *Nosedeenian *Malware's Minions *Robots **Vilgax **Vulkanus **Driscoll **Fistina robots **Drones **Vreedle Brothers **Malware *Vilgax DS/3DS Enemies *Contemila (turned evil) *Giant Spiders *Mutant Ants *Vreedle Brothers *Nosedeenian *Malware's Minions *Robots **Vilgax **Vulkanus **Driscoll **Fistina robots **Drones **Vreedle Brothers **Malware Cars *Delorean 1 *Delorean 2 *Delorean 3 *Ben's car *Kevin's car *Tenn-Speed *Time Cycles *Proto- Truck Episodes The Levels are now called episodes. They have the same name as most of the Ben 10 episodes. There are 23 episodes. *And Then There was 10 *Time War *Time War II *Ben to the Future *Ben to the Future part II *Ben to the Future part III *And Then There was None *Aboard Vilgax's Ship *Bellwood (Dimension 23) *The Future *Is that, Gwen? *Young Me! *And Then There was Ben *Ben Again *Fight at the Museum *Malgax Attacks *It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 *It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2 *Let's Do the Time War Again *Secret of Dos Santos *The End of an Era *1773 *A New Dawn DS/3DS Episodes There are 15 episodes. *And Then There was 10 *Time War *Time War II *Ben to the Future *And Then There was None *Aboard Vilgax's Ship *And Then There was Ben *Fight at the Museum *It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 *It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2 *Let's Do the Time War Again *Secret of Dos Santos *The End of an Era *1773 *A New Dawn Codes Errors *Ultimate Ben makes an appearance as a playable character. **But he never appeared in any of the time war episodes. ***He never even appeared in the show Ben 10 Omniverse. *When Ben 10,000 appeared in the beginning of episode 1 he looked like his OS self. *Albedo looks like 16 year old Ben through the whole game. **Except in the episode Malgax Attacks. Trivia *There is a reference from a movie in this game. **It involves two characters. ***It also involves a car. ****What is it? *****Back to the Future *This is the first game where you can drive cars. *This is the first game where you can play more than two Bens **This is the second game where you can play as two Bens. **The first game was Omniverse. ***But the Bens were not playable alongside each other like this game. *This is the first game with a total of 87 aliens. *This is the second game to have an arena mode. **The first was Omniverse 2. *This game is a mix of Omniverse and Omniverse 2. **Levels are like Omniverse while the arena is like Omniverse 2. Category:Ben 10 Category:Wii U Category:"E" rated Category:"E 10+" Rated Category:"E 10+" rated Category:"E" Rated Category:"E10+" Rated Category:"e 10+" rated Category:Back to the Future Category:A Rated